


Household Rules

by The_8th_Arrow



Series: Mr. & Mr. Nikiforov [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Hacker!Yurio, Hitman AU, Hitman!Viktor, Hitman!Yuuri, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_8th_Arrow/pseuds/The_8th_Arrow
Summary: Even the Nikiforov household has its house rules.





	Household Rules

**Respect the Father, the Mother, the Son, and the Holy Dog**

 

There are no questions that the Nikiforov family is a solid and tight family despite their deep background. They move in sync with each other so much that it’s hard to ignore their relationship especially with how they look individually from another person’s point of view.

It’s obvious that Viktor and Yuuri are in a definite relationship (if their matching rings did not indicate about their permanent relationship status) despite their career choices. It’s hard to miss their closeness where one could not seem to function properly when the other is not around considering how clingy Viktor is to his husband and how Yuuri seem to drift closer to him without any prompt at all. It is almost as if they are joined at the hip.

Add to their duo the ever rising popularity of hacker slash IT specialist and cousin of the Living Legend himself, Yuri (nicknamed Yurio because two Yuris are a pain, says Viktor) Plisetsky, in the mix. He might not be an immediate family but the couple considers him part of it that he is often dragged out by them for some fun like a son to his parents.

Or so the intelligence supplies to potential clients.

The underground, both good and bad, knows best not to pitch one of them to the other otherwise they can turn their fangs and guns back at them (the Exposition Incident*). They also know best that should they try to hire one of them, they should consider hiring at least the other half and/or the boy to prevent any complications. The three of them work thrice as fast as any group there is even though one of them complains a lot, the other is a mother hen, and the little one is as salty as the Dead Sea.

Should any one of them is compromised, the rest of them will sure follow demanding retribution. It is a well-known fact that the Phoenix has a fierce protectiveness over the infamous Russian Punk that should anyone harm a single hair on the blond hacker is the day that person will say goodbye to their sanity or, at the worst case scenario, part of their limbs. Yurio somehow liked the idea because of the Yakuza vibe.

The same can be said to the Living Legend towards Phoenix and said Russian Punk. No one questions what he can do to keep his husband and cousin safe and vice versa. No one will even question if someone disappeared from the face of the earth because of a little careless insult.

However, the real icing on the cake would be the fact that they are not just a family consisting of three dangerous personalities but a family of  _four_ , all of them having dangerous personalities under their normal façade.

It comes up into their profile reviews that they are always if not often, accompanied by a standard poodle which was initially owned by Viktor during his days as a bachelor but changed to a joint custody with his now beloved husband the moment they got married.

Makkachin is fiercely loyal, affectionate and jolly. He likes to pounce on people he likes just like how his ever loving master pounces on his mate. He likes walks around the park and the beach with his owners. He likes hugs, kisses, tummy rubs and ear scratches from friendly people or basically every good people he trusts. He likes how Viktor cherishes his companionship even though he already has a mate who can give him those. He likes how Viktor’s mate gives him lots of attention (sometimes, more than Viktor) and great tasting food that kibbles don’t stand a chance when compared. He likes how Viktor’s little cousin who smells like the cat he owns melts under his carefully placed gaze and would cave in to give a petting session even though he always says he is a cat person.

He treasures these people first and foremost that he will do anything to keep them safe especially from people who always smell like gunpowder and harm. They stink and Makkachin does not like stinky people so he designates a role for himself to not let any of those stinky people near his owners and their home. Besides, he is not a dog only for show. He is Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki’s dog. He is a dog who can hunt and he will not hesitate to jump and bite people who he thinks are harmful towards his owners.

Or, so Viktor animatedly explains to curious bunches.

In fact, there are a handful of accounts (most of them are trespassing the Nikiforov household) where the loyal pooch would be the first to greet them at the doorstep with a threatening growl and an aggressive chase across the streets. His barks are loud enough to be heard by the couple sleeping upstairs but Makkachin likes to chase the stinky ones away from the premises like always. One time, he chased a junior agent through no less than five blocks just because said agent did not heed the warnings of his superiors prior to knocking at the front door.

(The warning includes washing thoroughly from head to toe, dressing in fresh clothes, must not have any ill intention radiating through his pores and, most importantly, bringing premium dog kibble in pork flavor or meat buns from a local Japanese store.

Also, stay away from Makkachin’s dog bowl which Yuuri sometimes wonder if the poodle is placing them in strategic locations like a non-conventional motion detector at the back door.)

Nevertheless, Makkachin is Phoenix and the Living Legend’s dog and he acts accordingly especially during dire situations. He is the fourth member of the family, a detail that most people do not pay any attention of. It is a wonder that they still do not learn their lessons today after all the hardships they’ve been through because of a single dog.

**Author's Note:**

> * Exposition Incident: Intelligence's nickname for the day when Viktor and Yuuri (mostly Viktor) found out about each other's other persona and fought each other inside their own home. It has been the talk of the town when word got out. AKA: [The Two Mr. Nikiforovs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10690326)
> 
> \-----
> 
> Author Note: 
> 
> It started out as a whim but when I finished writing it... it's just... there. Makes sense though especially Makkachin :D  
> Any ideas what the rest of the "commandments" are? XD
> 
> I'm sorry for disappearing all of a sudden but life is a b****h. I have incomplete drafts for everything but no ideas seem to come out lately. Writer's block?


End file.
